


Patton's Sick Sandman

by Pack_Leader



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pack_Leader/pseuds/Pack_Leader
Summary: Remy isn't feeling too good. Good thing Patton is there, even if Remy is a handful.





	Patton's Sick Sandman

It started as a normal day. At least that was what Remy kept telling himself. He was _definitely_ not trying to curl up to ease the pulsing in his skull, _not_ at all.  
  
Ok, maybe he _was_ feeling sick... Scratch that he wasn't sick he was **dying**! Snuffling a little bit Remy let out the most pitiful whine as he trudged into the common room, blanket over his shoulders. His nose was so stuffy it was making his head hurt even more. He just wanted the pain to go away and he knew who could do it.

He knew he was here somewhere. " Patton? Patton!" Remy whined, miserable at not hearing an answer. A cough wrecking his already sore throat, he really wanted Patton to cuddle all the yucky sickness away.  
Patton always knew how to make it feel better: hugs, juice, ice cream.  
Patton always knew how to tuck him in so he was nice and comfortable.  
Patton always knew how to make him feel better.  
  
Remy groaned, not even noticing the fact that there was noise coming from the kitchen till a crash made him jump out of his wallowing.

  
Pulling his blanket closer in an effort to stave away the cold, he shuffled towards the entry of the kitchen. Each movement making his muscles and joints cry out in protest.  
The cold floor on his bare feet was aggravating the shivers that were already plaguing his body, causing a pitiful noise to escape his lips.  
  
"Yes, Remy? You okay kiddo? " Remy wanted nothing more than to just go up and snuggle with Patton, though he only managed a whine in the back of his throat. Patton turned around at the sound, the beginnings of a frown showing as he walked over to where Remy stood, not missing that Remy looked like a kicked puppy.  
  
As Patton moved his hand up to Remy's forehead brushing aside the hair, Remy couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at the coolness that Patton's hand provided. "Oh Remy, are you not feeling well? Buddy what's wrong? What doesn't feel so good my little Sandman?" Getting no answer Patton glanced at Remy. Running his fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp to soothe him Patton started working through anything he could see.  
  
Remy didn't look so good at all. His sunglasses were discarded so Patton could see that the bags under Remy's eyes were extremely prominent. Not only that - the fact that Remy wasn't moving away from his touch was the most concerning. Remy was worse than Roman when it came to touching and messing with his hair, so he really must be sick.  
  
If Remy wasn't feeling well it was going to make it hard. Deciding it would be better to get the sleepy boy to bed before he fell asleep would be the first call of action. Patton began mapping out how he was going to get around it.  
  
Removing his hand, Patton moved to begin to rub circles on Remy's back. "Let's get you tucked up in bed. Does that sound good?" Patton asked, a sympathetic smile on his face as he guided Remy up to his room.   
  
"Make it better Patton! I don't feel well!" That whine wasn't anything new. Patton sighed and gave Remy another once over. He definitely had a fever. It was clear from the exhaustion in his eyes, the way that he was shivering under his comforter. There was no fight in Remy, as Patton lowered him onto the bed. Knowing from experience Remy took time to tell you what was wrong; you either had to guess or wait till Remy settled down.  
  
Pulling the comforter over him, Patton sighed as Remy snuggled down sniffling giving him the puppy eyes." My head hurts can I have some cuddles? I'm so tired Pat. Couldn't sleep last night." His eyes were getting heavy but he was getting desperate for snuggles. He wanted his cuddles, he needed them if he was going to feel better. The bed dipped slightly and there was almost a whine escaping Remy again, making grabby hands for the dad-like side.  
  
Patton shook his head, remanouvering Remy so his head was resting in his lap." Kiddo, you really don't feel well, do you?" Combing his fingers through Remy's hair, he felt the figment relax so much that he was almost like a dead weight.   
  
The one certain thing that Patton had learnt early on was that the cat rule seemed to apply to the Starbucks boy once he was asleep. It was always a hard decision to stay or to try and get some stuff done that desperately need to get done, though Remy never made it easy either way he wanted your full attention.   
  
He continued petting Remy's hair for a few more minutes, aware that he wasn't asleep yet, keeping his movement flaunt and gentle. "My head and my stomach hurts Patton." The voice was heavy with sleep and Patton could feel the heat that was radiating from Remy. Though he focused on getting Remy comfortable, humming to fill in the silence that had engulfed the room.   
  
It didn't take long before Patton felt a weight settle heavily on his lap, looking down to see his little sandman snuggled contentedly fast asleep.  
Carefully Patton began to slowly and, as tenderly as possible, move Remy's head onto his pillow only pausing when Remy started stirring.  
"You're ok, kiddo. Just settle down, I know." It didn't take much for Remy to settle back to a contented slumber.  
  
Brushing his hand over Remy's forehead again, he sighed tucking Remy in placing a loving kiss on his already burning head. "Sleep well, kiddo." 

* * *

  
Remy sure was a handful. "Patton! Patton?" The dad like side sighed and headed up to the figment's room, taking the stairs two at a time, quickly reaching the doorway seeing a miserable shivering mess of a blanket burrito kiddo.  
  
"Yes Remy?" Patton knew Remy could be demanding. He had already been running around fetching Remy juice, making him grilled cheese, trying to get him to take his medicine. That last part wasn't easy, he always either had to bribe Remy or force him.  
  
"Can I please have some more juice, _please_ Patton? I'm thirsty." Patton shook his head, Remy had almost gone through two whole bottles. They were going to have to get more soon, Remy drunk juice by the bottle.  
  
"I'm sorry kiddo, you need to flush this out of your system. Juice won't help with that, I'll get you some water." The look that followed was heartbreaking, but Patton knew better than to give in.  
  
"Can you please at least add something to it? Water on it's own is just nasty Pat!" The pout that followed wasn't missed and Patton softened. Remy didn't even try to argue with him, he really mustn't have been feeling the best.  
  
With a nod Patton picked up the TV remote, a small reward wouldn't hurt. Patton was sure Remy was bored anyway. He had a habit of whining to just distract himself from how miserable he felt, "sure thing kiddo. How about you open up Netflix? I'll be back in a bit ok?" Helping Remy sit up as he handed him the remote, ruffling his hair Patton couldn't help but smile at the look he got.  
  
"Patton!" The figments face was in a scowl, he didn't try to fix it though. Remy already had a classic example of bedhead.  
  
Laughing, Patton left him to choose the movie he wanted to watch. A hot honey and lemon drink would do the job, plus it was something Patton knew Remy would happily drink. Getting fluids into him was no easy task, but Patton knew ways.  
  
As he re-entered the room a mere twenty minutes later, drink in hand, he found his kiddo half asleep with Back To The Future: Part II playing in the background. "Oh poor kiddo, he really must be exhausted." Patton muttered. Putting the mug down on the bedside table, Patton adjusted Remy's bedspread.  
  
Picking up the dirty dishes and tissues, Patton sighed. Sure, Remy was a handful but it was worth it if it meant his little Sandman felt better. Moving to take the dishes to the kitchen to wash up, he felt a tug on his sleeve.  
  
"Patton? Can I have cuddles and ice cream?" Of course, Remy wanted ice cream; it was one of his most top requested sick day comforts; next to cuddles. It was also one of the only ways to get Remy to take his medicine, though Patton always hated bribery but when Patton was tired he'd be happy to go with anything that worked at that point.  
  
With a tired sigh, Patton fixed Remy with the classic dad look. He may spoil Remy, but he still needed boundaries. "Only after you take your medicine." The sour look of distaste on Remy's face, reminded Patton of the time Roman was dared to suck on a bunch of lemons. There was definitely going to be an upcoming fight for Remy to even swallow the tablets; something that Patton never looked forward to.  
  
But Remy is his little sandman, even if he drove him up the wall and got him so close to the end of his tether, it was all worth it.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here! Hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
